


Resident Enis: The Protective Supernatural

by TwistedFate101



Series: Resident Enis: Adventures of a Lifetime. [1]
Category: Resident Enis
Genre: I'm not good at describing fight scenes or details, Other, So....., kind of bloody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedFate101/pseuds/TwistedFate101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dodger and Mark fight a rare enemy in Monster Gulch, they also discover a side that Enis has tried hard to keep hidden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resident Enis: The Protective Supernatural

“How long have we been walking for?” A young man groaned, shoulders slumping as he struggled to keep up with the duo who were holding their weapon of choice high in the air, cringing as his voice broke through the tense silence that had developed between them. His usually bright clothes were now soiled from progressing through wildlife and dodging monsters, letting the other two take care of it. He felt absolutely useless at those moments. Whispers were exchanged ahead of him, and his pointed ears perked instinctively, straining to hear the conversation correctly.   
“We’ve been walking for three hours, Enis. Get ahold of yourself.” Another deep voice growled, machete held threateningly in his direction. He shrugged nonchalantly, seemingly unperturbed by the weapon being directed at his face. Black mussed hair was curled above cold mocha eyes, barely healed wounds from recent encounters standing out like a star in a pitch black sky. His green jacket was torn and bloodied, white shirt littered with streaks of mysterious dried liquid. 

Wrinkling his nose at the smell emitting from the other, he angled his head away from the source and instead focused his attention on the ginger that was whistling cheerily, slightly splintered wooden bat resting comfortably on her shoulder.   
Jogging up to her side to match her brisk pace, he instead started to converse with the more laid-back human of both, which she gladly participated in. “Dodger, you go ahead. Scout the area, check for shelter, the usual.” With a roll of her eyes, the redhead complied, though not without a feeble attempt at protest before trekking forward. The fanged being stared at retreating form until it was out of sight, then turned his golden gaze toward the seething survivor. Tilting his head like a confused puppy, he advanced toward the male and nearly yelped when he was shoved into a tree.

Shaking himself, innocent orbs blinked owlishly before he hurried after the grumbling man and skidding to a halt in front him. “Mark?” He tried, only to be ignored and passed like he was a shadow. Usual cheerful smile fading, his entire posture wilted like a dying flower as he stumbled behind, the urge to sing sucked out of his being. Enis stared at the ground and scuffed the dirt path under him whilst silently following. It was times like these that he wished he had never tried to help them in the first place, especially when the one who had trust issues and the ability to kill him was frustrated with him.

Twigs snapped under weight as the female emerged from the undergrowth, leaves and brambles joining the tangled mess that was her hair. She looked mildly distressed, fiddling with her bat and glancing around warily every minute. “Good news. There’s probably no monsters for miles. Bad news. There’s probably no shelter for miles, either.” She reported, confusion melding with her features as her companion developed a dark scowl of annoyance, nodding and motioning for her to follow as their other addition dragged his feet, looking downcast and rejected. Dodger didn’t know how to deal with this kind of conflict; everything Mark and her had gone through had made almost all of their emotions foreign to them, one of that being empathy. It was more likely to be replaced with bloodlust or boiling rage, both that the two had a better time dealing with.

She wound an arm around his shoulder awkwardly, flinching when he jumped and released a quiet sigh of relief. His lips quirked up in a grateful smile in her direction, though it fell as she felt a callused hand grip her upper arm and drag her next to another person. The ginger raised an eyebrow at the other male, observing his clenched jaw and tense muscles before a very small possibility wormed it’s way into her mind. 

She grinned mischievously, risking a glance behind her before sharply turning forward when she felt the immortal raise his eyes to look at her.  
The vampire stared at the back of the head of the woman for a moment before rolling his shoulders and stretching his arms, directing his gaze to the treetops silently. Orbs widening at the constantly darkening sky, he anxiously shuffled toward the duo, tapping Mark’s shoulder repeatedly under he stopped abruptly and turned around, growling in agitation. “Guys? I think we need to find somewhere to sleep soon…” he stressed, pointing toward the sky as the duo looked up and mumbled curses under their breath. 

Now with more urgency, Dodger grabbed his wrist and tugged him roughly behind her, ignoring his weak protests about how he could use his legs himself before grunting when a sharp jab forced her to release the fanged being. She glowered at the tall man before shoving him, watching with satisfaction as he stumbled into a thorn bush. The black haired man hissed in pain, pulling himself out of the thicket and ignoring the cuts that littered his exposed limbs, blood already dribbling out of them. 

With a snicker, the girl continued, Enis rushing after her to avoid the deathly glare of the angered human. They pushed through more foliage, and Enis gaped openly at the clearing before them. A crystal clear stream ran through the middle of the grassy plain, flowers sprouting from the springy soil. Clouds drifted lazily above as sunlight slanted down, sky steadily darkening as the bright male gulped nervously. 

“Well, guess we’re camping.” Dodger commented plainly, already removing her satchel and ignoring the other’s protests. Mark threw his hands into the air and snorted angrily, stomping off into the thick wilderness, calling back that he was going to try to find some food. When the immortal tried to skip after him, a thin hand immediately snatched his shoulder and pushed him toward the rocky hollow overhang that was attached to a small hill of stone. Grunting in surprise, the brunette spun around to protest though his rejection died in his throat when he saw the complete seriousness that tightened her features. The supply bag was pushed into his arms again as he tried to escape back into the open air, and with a sulking pout he retreated, pulling out their remaining items that hadn’t slipped out or been stolen.

The moon was already rising by the time that the survivor had arrived, backpack nearly overflowing with berries and two rabbit carcasses that looked to have been killed a couple days prior. Raising a skeptical brow, the heavily scarred male traipsed into their settlement and carelessly dropped the nourishment onto the uneven ground and sat down, scooting closer to the fire that his traveling companions had been trying in vain to start. “Years of living out in the wild and you still haven’t figured out how to light a fire.” he scolded, snatching the two sticks from the female’s hands and easily flicking them together in such a way that it instantly sparked, catching onto the kindle and eating away at the thicker twigs. Enis wrapped his pale arms around his legs and leaned against the cool wall, watching the mesmerizing flames dance across the temporary shelter.

He took notice that the two sat as far away from him as possible without it being obvious, curling their limbs tightly into themselves without pausing in the conversation that they were having. He didn’t have time to ponder what it meant, though, as a large yawn escaped his mouth and his eyelids slowly began to droop. The fanged being folded in on himself, facing away from the heat and instead focused on the calming aurora that the space emitted, breathing beginning to level out before transitioning into the occasional quiet snore. Two pairs of eyes were eventually pointed in his direction from the lack of noise, both reflecting faint surprise before turning away and continuing to converse in hushed murmurs.

The ginger’s orbs flickered, exhaling in exhaustion as she wiped at her face occasionally, struggling to keep up with the fast pace that the man was talking at, but it was fading in and out. The world started to spin and she shook her head wildly, trying in vain to get rid of the sick feeling that had been building up in her gut before sliding her lids shut and stretched, collapsing onto the males lap and ignoring his startled yip. She bid him a goodnight before blacking out fully, cranium resting comfortably in his lap with the entirety of her body weight sagging onto him. Groaning in exasperation, he mumbled incoherent curses that were slightly slurred from lack of sleep before picking up his machete and setting it in front of himself. 

Running his fingers through his tussled hair, Mark chewed on his lower lip as he contemplated the past days, gaze unintentionally flicking toward the vegan man-child. He sighed in conflict and crossed his arms dutifully, never letting his attention waver from the entrance of the mini cave whilst also keeping his ears open for any indication of movement behind him from those who might try to sneak up on him. Curling his fingers around a spare chipped pebble, he slid it across the metal blade and cringed slightly at the noises that it made, freezing when the balled up figure shifted and his leg twitched. Releasing a breath he didn’t know he had been holding, the toughened man tapped his foot idly on the ground as he hummed while he worked, wincing when the light was reflected the wrong way and flashed into his eyes a couple of times.

He frowned largely when the crackling fire was reduced to a small pile of burning embers, shadows greedily swallowing his surroundings and adding on to the constantly growing paranoia that was now shrouding his common sense as he tensed, muscles stiffening and ready to move if anything were to attack. Something roared off in the distance, crows cawing in distress and lifting off their branches, doing nothing but add speed to his already pounding heart. He cautiously rose to his feet, gripping his weapon so tight his knuckles paled as he stalked toward the beginning of their lair, movement faltering as he exited the safety of what he deemed the safe house. 

His pupils dilated to become accustomed to the sudden change of lighting, blinking multiple times to clear his vision as he craned his neck to check for any predators who might have wanted him or his companions as a midnight snack. Glancing up, Mark shook his head and felt his fighting stance melt into a more relaxed state, turning around to retreat back inside only to stiffen when he was met face to face with poisonous green eyes. Leaping back, the man held the sword high overhead before grunting when a powerful tail slammed into his side, sending him flying across the clearing and skidding across the grass, dust billowing up from the dry patches.

The creature rose to it’s full height, scales sliding fluidly across it’s body as it bared it’s fangs at him, orbs narrowed as large leathery wings on it’s back opened and flapped once in agitation, sending a gust of wind across and shaking the branches and leaves of the violently. “Shit.” Mark stated, scrambling away from the large lizard as it advanced, thundering snarls tearing themselves out of it’s throat as it’s clawed feet sunk heavily into the soil, crushing fresh emerald green grass beneath it. Staggering upright, the black haired human brandished his machete threateningly and squared his shoulders, gritting his teeth as he stared into the furious pinpricks above him. 

The dragon opened it’s maw and roared, the territorial noise resonating for miles as it charged toward him, ground shuddering from the force as it headed toward him. A shrill whistle broke it from it’s blind rage, both combatants turning just in time to see a streak of movement before a dagger imbedded itself into the shoulder blade of the animal, drawing a frustrated yowl, saliva hungrily dripping from it’s teeth. Huffing, Dodger ran over to him and gripped his wrist, yanking him up as the mythological beast twisted to try and remove the weapon from it’s wound as the duo hurried back into the cave, not sparing a look at the curious vampire in the corner who was blinking tiredly and staring at them. 

Cracking her neck, the redhead shouted in alarm as a snout was shoved through the small entrance, jumping back before smacking it’s nose with her bat. The grogginess that had been clouding Enis’ golden gaze cleared, his orbs widened as he pushed himself off, patting himself down and pulling his book out then frantically flipping through it’s pages. “Hey! If you don’t want to get eaten, now would be a good time to run!” Nodding, the immortal raced out of the overhang and passed the monster with ease, though paused when he realized neither of the other survivors were following him. He spun around, homing in on the duo who were trying to fight off the reptile by themselves. 

Panic seized his being as he started to retrace his steps, pausing when Mark’s mocha eyes found his and flared with annoyance, motioning for him to move. Immediately after a claw landed on the floor next to him and nicked his arm, blood gushing out of the gash, a hand covering it as he glared at the frozen being, slamming into a tree. Gnawing his fingernails anxiously, he cowered in the darker parts of the trees whilst backtracking and scanned the forest for anything useful. Nearly hyperventilating, the vegan gripped his hair as a scream of pain echoed through the trees accompanied by a loud crack. An unusual emotion started stirring in his gut, squirming wildly and fighting to get out.

Closing his eyes, the immortal exhaled and forcibly loosened his limbs before allowing the sensation to travel through his veins. His retracted fangs exploded through his gums, longer used for killing as his nails curved and sharpened to a lethal point. His chocolate brown hair was reduced to a more ominous shade as his clothing dulled, color sucked out of it and allowing him to blend into his surroundings easily. His ears grew larger, already pointy ends becoming prominent as black ink spawned on his cheeks and curved upward, ending right below his lower lashes. The vampire’s orbs snapped open to reveal obsidian shaded orbs, no other hue to be seen as he grinned maniacally, racing toward the clearing with new vigor.

Scaling a particularly large tree, Enis leaped from branch to branch, leaving only wildly waving foliage in his wake as he neared an opening in the trees. Leaping from a thin stretch, he released a shrill shriek before landing perfectly on the predator’s back, digging his newly acquired claws into it’s scales and leaning down, burying his teeth into the thick covering and violently ripping it off, ignoring the animalistic scream of agony as he tore further into the hunter, tearing at anything he could reach as savage snarls rose in his throat and crimson liquid splattered onto his arms and face. Sounds of wet squelching and ripping of skin filled the frigid night air, chunks of flesh and organs being flung carelessly away as a forked tongue continuously darted out to catch any blood that had a risk of dripping off his face.

Clambering onto the neck, the man-child growled in the agonized beast’s face before grabbing the top half of it’s snout and with very little effort tugging it off. With a final roar, the animal collapsed onto the ground, the light dying from it’s green eyes. The immortal stood up, shuffling over to it and digging his fangs into the neck, greedily gulping down it’s blood and wiping his mouth with his sleeve, and hissing aggressively when a hand clamped down onto his shoulder and a stake pressed into his back. Suddenly, he convulsed, emitting grunting noises as he began to shift back into his usual form, the marks brightening until they were shining a blinding gold.

When Enis came back to his right mind, he was faced with a bloody Dodger and Mark who were both looking at him like he was one of the monsters he fought, and as he glanced down he started at the sight of a wooden stake angled straight over his heart. “W-wait! What are you–oh.” his indignant remark faded off into a soft realization as he stared at the dead dragon, finally noticing that he was covered in gore that was already starting to dry. He desperately held his hands up, eyebrows pinching together in fear when the man in front of him refused to budge. With a long groan, the ginger strode up and shoved the hand of the paranoid wreck down, warily eyeing the vegan before rolling her eyes and demanding for him to explain.

“So….this might be hard to understand, but here me out, okay? So, every vampire has a split personality, usually the polar opposite of themselves, and, uh….well, I forced mine to the back of my thoughts for about twenty years, but I guess that since I wanted to help instead of sit around and do nothing, he…woke up, you could say. So, yeah.” He stated awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck as they sat on the bank of the stream for him to wash off in, the black haired man in the process of cleaning his machete to prevent it from rusting. Disbelieving glances were sent in his direction, but as the sun began to rise the duo packed up and looked at him expectantly, to which he beamed and hurried after them, touching his marks that were now a bright yellow and formed a sun that Mark had pointed out earlier before shrugging it off as nothing. They needed to find shelter again by sun down, after all. He would probably figure it out at some point anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I did it, first post xD but seriously this took me like a day in a half because I couldn’t remember what I wanted to write half way through so I had to reread it and ARGH WHY IS IT SO HARD TO WRITE ACTION SCENES I CAN’T! But I tried my best, and I KNOW that there were a LOT of run on sentences, but I can’t help myself. It’s a habit, I can write my oneshots and books however I WANT! This actually might become a series of oneshots actually of Enis, Mark and Dodger’s adventures and discovering more of Enis’ past life as a human! Maybe they might even meet another traveling companion along the way…? You never know! Constructive criticism is highly appreciated! :3


End file.
